


一个小王子遇见Clara的故事

by Mionemrys



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince (2015), Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionemrys/pseuds/Mionemrys
Summary: 一个Clara生贺。关于12C，关于永生，关于遇见小王子和拿回所有漫长绵延的记忆。
Relationships: Ashildr | Lady Me & Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我知道他已经回到了他的星球上。因为那天黎明，我没有再见到他的身体，他的身体并没有那么重……从那以后，我就喜欢在夜里倾听星星，那声音像是五亿个铃铛……”
> 
> ～圣埃克絮佩里，《小王子》

Clara独自开着TARDIS来到了这个有着响亮传说的星球。

B612，小王子的星球。

“你自己去吧，过几天回来接我就行，”十几分钟前，正玩得开心的Me回绝了Clara同行的邀请，“我对小王子的故事不太感冒。”

或许缓慢生活了百万年的女孩理所当然地不再相信童话，但刚刚在群星之间飘荡了一百年不到的Clara，依旧对故事保留了丝丝缕缕的向往。

圣埃克絮佩里的故事，Clara读了上百遍。虽然没有喜欢到要把海报贴在墙上的地步（只有马可·奥勒留才有这样的待遇）但这个”在候鸟的帮助下逃离，又在毒蛇的利齿下回归“的童话，像是个关于她人生的巨大隐喻。

TARDIS出乎意料地晃荡了几下，但还是缓缓着陆。Clara小心翼翼走出TARDIS，看到了B612星球的覆灭。

地面被遒劲的树根覆盖，参天的猴面包树半死不活，本就巴掌大的星球变得更加拥挤，整个生态都因为小王子的缺席而垮塌了。

Clara花了大半个小时走遍了整个星球，甚至找不到那朵被玻璃罩覆盖的、枯萎的玫瑰花。

“我是不是已经来晚了呢，“Clara沉思道，“就像那个迟到了62年的重逢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些碎碎念：
> 
> 1\. 关于马可·奥勒留（Marcus Aurelius）：是Deep Breath里Clara在反驳蜥蜴女士（对她喜欢活泼年轻男人的指控）时提到的、她15岁时墙上唯一一张海报。  
> 2\. 引子的法语原文：“Mais je sais bien qu'il est revenu à sa planète, car, au lever du jour, je n'ai pas retrouvé son corps. Ce n'était pas un corps tellement lourd...Et j'aime la nuit écouter les étoiles. C'est comme cinq cent millions de grelots...”  
> 3\. “就像那個迟到了62年的重逢” - Last Christmas的最后一层梦境结局reference。


	2. Chapter 2

她想起博士刚刚重生的时候，啊，那些疯狂的日子。缺根筋的博士一边说自己不是你的男朋友，一边在任意时刻嗖地开着TARDIS出现在你身边，毫无悔改之心地打乱你的计划、侵占你的时间，再带你去死亡边缘兜个风。

末了你虽然惊魂未定、疲惫不堪，被他的突然闯入搞得气急败坏，但又会极其矛盾地，期待着下一次旅行。

你以为他下一次再来推着你去外太空作死的时候，你会有说不的力量，怎么着也得先让他为你七零八落的生活道歉。但每一次，你都因为好奇心和某种莫名的、崇拜和恐惧混合的东西而欲言又止，把精力全都放在当下的冒险里。

这样不规律的、令人安全感尽失的等待，让整个过程变得十分令人疲惫。

“仪式是一种早已被人忘却的事情。”

（可他不是人，是个时间领主啊，Clara又想，我不能用人类的标准去要求他。）

“他拒绝被我驯养，我也拒绝被他驯养。我们都过于骄傲了，觉得‘驯养’这一概念都不应存在，”Clara看着猴面包树遒劲的树根思索道，“他为我死而复生45亿年，最后也没能亲口承认，我在他生命里有多么特殊。”

想到这里，Clara赶忙回到TARDIS，往前试探着倒转时间，直到小小星球上的猴面包树缩回土里，整个星球恢复了生机盎然的景象。


	3. Chapter 3

Clara再次走出TARDIS的时候，她听到了一个细小的声音。

“你好，请问你从哪里来呢？”Clara转过身来，一个只到Clara胸口的金发小男孩仰着头问道，“欢迎来到我的星球。如果你是一个旅行者，你知道候鸟的翅膀通向哪里吗？”

“我也不知道呢，”Clara的语气突然变得分外柔软，“你想去哪里？”

“我想要去我星球之外的地方看一看。我的星球太小了，我很孤独。”

Clara想着，如果她在这时把小王子请进自己的TARDIS，说不定《小王子》这本书就再也不会出现了，也会产生时间悖论。Clara没有时间领主的直觉，看不见历史的轨迹和进程，所以她插手任何事情都分外小心。

“你当然可以出去看看啦，就是要当心一点，祝你好运。”Clara看着眼前迷茫的小男孩，心就彷佛被攥了一下一样。和小王子告别之后，Clara打开了TARDIS的隐形模式，在小王子乘着候鸟飞行的途中，小心翼翼地看着他。

她也顺带见证了傲慢国王的星球、虚荣者的星球和酒鬼的星球。实业家果真像书里描述的一般，夜以继日地计算着星星的数量，而点灯人的星球也的确小得可怜。只不过，那点灯人其实是个坏掉的机器人，不知被谁遗弃，命令路径出了故障，只得一遍一遍地点亮自己身上的指示灯。

被小王子带着，Clara回到了地球。


	4. Chapter 4

那作为地球人的28年零363天，是太过正常而遥远的日子——Clara自己的时间线还和地球的时间线基本同步，并不像现在一样自由。但回忆起来，那样的日子又带着一层柔光一般的怀旧气息。偷来的致命冒险彷佛初高中时期在老师的严密监视下丢纸飞机，在考试的时候偷偷分享答案。雷打不动的生活穿插着无数个在死亡边缘疯狂试探的时刻，每一点小事都是惊喜。

Clara一遍怀想，一边看着小王子在金色的麦浪里和小狐狸互相驯养，一起坐在树下分享许多个沉默的下午四点。告别时，小狐狸转过身抹掉眼泪，小王子坐上火车，在撒哈拉沙漠上遇到了飞行员，让他给他画一只小羊。

在照看小王子的悠长日子里，她任由自己沈溺于这不可多得的平和美好，被人类时期的回忆淹没。

虽然Clara永远热爱旅行和冒险，但永生之后的日子，无论多鲜艳、多美好的事物都更容易转瞬即逝了。Me等待了百万年才得以时间旅行，起初当然是拉着Clara到处见证历史、惩恶扬善。然而，快速堆叠的冒险只持续了几个星期，新鲜感就所剩无几，只剩下了乏味和疲惫。

她们意识到自己其实不用、也不能着急。

于是，Clara和Me在四处闯荡的间隙，也多了许多“变回”人类的瞬间——比如定时收听宇宙广播，看星际电视，吹水，读读各个世纪各个星球的书。捡起本职工作的Clara甚至在旅行之余用假名发表了文学论文，只为了在写完的瞬间把书堆回图书馆，一跃而起跑到外星球和Me快乐地玩耍。

她们都变成了博士，但又有人类的直觉——宇宙必须保持神秘炫目，绝不能变成一个后花园，即使自己有了打开它每一寸时空的钥匙。

就像永生的博士需要朝生暮死的旅伴，两个骗过了死亡的人类女孩，需要轮流假装朝生暮死，才能从漫长得毫无边际的生命和时间里，汲取到一些活着的快乐，逃避那片索然无味的虚空。

再回看以前还是人类的日子，Clara其实很希望自己能跟博士度过几个没有那么激烈紧张的假期。她无比怀念在TARDIS里吃外星便当，或是在累得不行、甚至和地球产生时差的时候，在某个恒温卧室倒头就睡（要知道，她甚至把自己的半个衣柜放进了TARDIS）。

这些微小的细节，总是让她不再跳动的心脏蓦地收紧。如果这样的日子再多一些该有多好。即使她现在远比之前要自由，即使她和博士的那几年一直被死亡的阴影笼罩，那些一起用生命奔跑的年月，也是最最明亮的日子。

可惜只有她一个人记得了。

那个一起经历这些的人，甚至不再记得她的脸。


	5. Chapter 5

Clara照看小王子，当然也是用时间机器做了一点弊。她读过书，知道飞行员会抱着小王子在撒哈拉沙漠里漫无目的地游荡，并在黎明找到一口井。Clara知道沙漠里不一定有井，或许，自己的存在就是为了给他们造出一口确切的井。

Clara也的确这么做了。她静静地看着飞行员和小王子喝了水，在黎明渐亮的天光里咯咯地笑着。

明天，在小王子降落地球一周年的晚上，他就要走到石墙边上，因为回家的路过于遥远，而在毒蛇的利齿下死去。

而Clara下定了决心要救他。

她只要等到毒蛇下口、飞行员离开之后，把小王子带上自己的TARDIS，治好他，送他回到B612星球就可以了。书还是会照常发表，能让几十年后的小Clara读到它，也能让百年后永生的Clara把它当作一本操作手册，不会造成时空悖论。

“在他的脚踝骨附近，一道黄光闪了一下。刹那间，他一动也不动了。他没有叫喊，像一棵树一样轻轻地倒在地上。大概由于沙地的缘故，连一点响声都没有。”

书的结尾，飞行员没有在黎明时分看到小王子的躯体。

因为小王子啊，真的如愿以偿回到了自己的星球。


	6. Chapter 6

“你好，请问我在哪里？”金发小男孩睁开眼睛，看着周身雪白的空间问道。

“不要担心，这里是安全的。我会把你带回你的星球。”

说完这句安抚的话，Clara恍惚了一下。在她死而复生的、卡在两声心跳之间的那个瞬间，她不也是看着自己的外星老疯子伸出手，把自己带到了一个纯白的陌生环境吗？

她开始担忧自己的决定会不会对宇宙造成不可挽回的创伤。她故事里的小王子，会不会也变成自己信手救人的受害者？她已经看到了B612覆灭的日子，用时间机器作弊，带小王子回到星球繁荣的日子，会不会造成更多的悖论？

“你是蛇派来的信使吗？“小王子的一句问话打断了她的沉思，”我记得你，你曾降落在我的星球。”

Clara不知如何回答，但她突然又下定了一层决心——宇宙容不下她就算了，如果容不下这么一个漂亮的金发小男孩，那她无论如何都是不会答应的。

正想着，他们到达了目的地。

B612的一切都是小王子离开时的样子，时间不过过去了三天。两座活火山和一座死火山依旧是他离开时打扫得干干净净的样子，猴面包树的种子刚刚萌芽，还来得及尽数拔掉。小王子径直奔向自己的玫瑰花，给渴了三天的她浇水，要给她讲自己一年来的所有见闻；玫瑰花也以分外温柔的语气应和着，因缺水而略显干瘪的花瓣也没有影响她的美丽。

Clara站在远处看着，不由自主地想起往昔的日子——她和她的博士拯救过多少相似的爱侣。他们在1974年的闹鬼公寓穿入口袋宇宙，在遥远未来的银行等待太阳光斑，只为拯救"last of their kind"的、相恋的怪物；他们在22世纪的水下潜艇见证了两位船员的吻，又在12世纪让罗宾汉和玛瑞安重逢，在圆满的结局里一起微笑着抽身而退……

她低下头，细碎的发梢挡住了神色。告别的时候到啦，即使已经没有人和她一起回归冒险，她也要回到自己的生活里去了。

Clara转过身，拉开了TARDIS的门。

“谢谢你带我回来，”身后传来了小王子稚嫩的声线。Clara蓦地回头，看见他蓝色的眼睛沐浴在阳光里，洋溢着幸福。

“作为报答，”他说，“你愿不愿意和我一起欣赏今天的日落？”


	7. Chapter 7

Clara和小王子并排坐在草地上，玫瑰花也在不远处绽放着微笑。

日落的时间就快到了，遥远而璀璨的太阳，正向着地平线一寸一寸地沈下去。因为星球太小，她甚至能感受到日落时分的星球在缓缓地向后转动，是一种极其奇异的体验。

突然，不知是B612的一切都美好得令人眩晕，还是夕阳的光被TARDIS的窗户反射，Clara的周身突然泛起了银白色的光。她突然被一种来自远方的寒冷包裹，混合著不知从何而来的、圣诞的气味，一种她永生之后再也没有体会过的感受。

在宇宙不远处的另一端，一个冰凉的吻落在12任博士的脸上。

浸在橙黄色的日落里，她感受到千百万个时空的圣诞铃声一齐敲响，几万片闪烁发光的记忆在12任博士的脑中聚合——他们的五千四百次对视，二百五十六次奔跑中牵起的手，四十五亿次为对方死而复生，几百年的遗忘和词不达意，午夜梦回莫名其妙的泪水，像是闪烁发光的丝线，细细密密地织回了时间领主一望无际的记忆之网。

一切的断壁残垣都填回了尖锐的裂口，那些被硬生生撕扯夺走的回忆都尽数回归，把情感的巨大空洞一一补全。

Clara眼前B612星球的夕阳，彷佛博士濒死时指尖漫溢出的、灿烂的光。她闭上眼睛，橙色的光照得她眼皮暖暖的，血管的痕迹历历可见。她的眼前闪过那个蹦蹦跳跳、但眼神苍老的领结博士，最后停在了那个头发卷曲花白，但内心充满好奇和温柔的，她的博士。

他看起来苍老了不少，头发也长了，在冰冷的风里乱乱地飘着。他的黑色天鹅绒外套被划得七零八落，露出红色的里子。Clara看到博士身后一片空旷的战场，听到圣诞来临的钟声，她突然明白了。

她知道自己只是时间领主心灵感应的投射，被他未尽的执念在无数的时空里摸索，每一丝每一缕的断裂和消失都在尝试寻找本来的对象，终于在所有记忆复苏的时候，把她的一部分也带到他面前。

而12任博士，她的博士，就像是很多很多年前被困在圣诞小镇的博士一样，要又一次地离开这个世界了。

Clara睁开眼睛，直直地看向博士灰蓝色的双眼。

"Merry Christmas, Doctor."

“Clara.”

她听到博士呼唤她的声音，整个人被一种温暖的感受浸没。

告别。她在与她最爱的人真正地告别。

在夺走了她作为人类的一切之后，这是宇宙对她的馈赠。

她不由得捂住心口，第一千零一次摸到了自己并不存在的心跳。


	8. Chapter 8

“我今天把小王子送回B612了诶。”  
“然后呢？”  
“他应该会和他的玫瑰度过一段非常幸福的日子。”  
“等玫瑰凋零的时候，他或许又会一天看24次日落了。”  
“但我们可以时不时去他的星球喝喝茶呀。”

于是，小王子的星球不再只有他一个人。Clara和Me经常跑到他木制的小房子里找他聊天；他们一起除草，把尚未长成的猴面包树连根拔起，又在土里种了铃兰、百合和风信子。小王子读了飞行员给他写的书，知道了地球上有人记挂他之后，央求Clara把他带回去瞧瞧。Clara当然应允了，他们一起找到了那个飞行员，带他来小王子的星球兜风，告别，日子像水一样流过。

时不时地照看一个来自外星的金发小男孩，变成了Clara在收听宇宙广播、看星际电视、发表论文间隙的，另一层活着的意义。在Clara和Me的帮助下，小王子又去了很多星球，即使是乘着候鸟的翅膀漫无目的地漂荡，最后也总能被Clara和Me顺利地接回自己的家。

小王子的故事里，多出了两个褐发褐眼、眉毛高挑的女孩。她们降落到哪，哪里就有神秘的美国白餐厅开张，过不了几天却又会消失。

而真正的小王子幸福地过完了一生。

最后，他变成了一颗会笑的星星。

完


End file.
